The prince's frog
by fran topmagician
Summary: Bel wants his froggy now. And Fran missed his senpai. For the two to get in a relationship is not easy. B26 and a bit of XS. my first story, sorry for any mistakes  Rated M for later chapters
1. Secret Crush

**Shana: first fanfic, made out of boredom n pestering from friends. Warning: grammar mistakes, lemon in later chapters, yaoi. Please R&R a must… and also…**

**Gemin(friend) : get on with it!**

**Shana: yare yare. –mumbles- brat…**

**I don't own anything –emos in corner- **

"Ushishishishi" Bel laughed as he walked down the hallway.

Passing by the boss's room, loud moans could be heard.

" Ahn…boss…" none other than Squalo, having sex with boss.

Bel, being Bel, has to interrupt everything. He opened the door slightly and threw a knife in, shutting the door immediately

"VOOIIIIIII! BEL!"

Bel snickered. "What did u do now, fake prince senpai?" Bel's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar monotone voice, it belongs to the mist guardian of Varia, Fran.

Bel, who always had a crush on Fran, stopped. The prince glanced at 'his' froggy.

_Darn you Fran, why did u have to be so beautiful? Shishishi… froggy, u are mine tonight… _ Dirty images crossed Bel's mind. " Why do you care, stupid frog?"

Before Fran could open his mouth, Squalo burst through the door,

" VOOOOIIIIII!"

"bye froggy~ shishishi" Bel smiled and ran down the hall with Shark chasing him.

Fran stared as Bel disappeared around the corner and decided to return to his room before Xanxus sees him.

**~At Fran's room~**

Fran could not stop the images of his senpai smiling at him and his childish acts that afternoon.

_What is this weird feeling inside me? I can't be falling in love right? Falling for Bel senpai is far worst._

Fran considered for a moment before heading to the kitchen to find Lussuria, the Varia's Gaylord, according to Fran.

"Luss?"

"Fran-chan~! What brings you to Luss-nee-san? Want cookies?" Luss said in a girly voice, helding out cookies in front of Fran.

" No thanks, Luss, I am here to ask you something." Fran said in monotone, and took a deep breath "what does it take to be in love?"

Lussuria squealed. "your in love Fran?" Fran glared.

" well, just think about these questions, how do you feel when he is around? If he love you back, how would you feel? How do you feel when he is with someone else?"

With that, Fran went back to his room, side-stepping when Bel ran down the hall, still with Squalo chasing him.

_How do you feel when he is around? _Fran decided to start answering Lussuaria's questions. _When he is around? I feel… safe_

_If he loves you back, how do you feel? Um…. If Bel senpai really loves me, which is impossible, I would feel….. happy_

_The last and most difficult question. How do you feel when he is with someone else?I don't know…. I've never seen him with anyone else…_

Fran gave up after some pondering and lied down…..

**~Back to the chasing~**

_Darn… Sushi shark kept chasing me…. I want froggy…. Now….. _ the prince thought to himself as he turned around the corner, hoping that a miracle can happen. Sure enough, as they passed boss's room, a wine glass was thrown at Squalo's head.

" Come in here, trash" growled the boss.

Squalo obeyed to the angry tone of the boss.

_Now… where's froggy…..?_


	2. Confession

**Shana: Yeah…. I'm still here. –audience wince- What…? **

**Gemin: ….. **

**Shana: Anyway, chapter two is out~! –audience not listening- ….. –shana sighs- I still don't own anything….. lemon chapter~! **

**Gemin: Yay~!**

Bel stood outside of Fran's room, having to decide to confess.

"Uh….Fran…." Bel knocked at the door. No reply.

" What are you doing outside my room, Bel senpai?"

Bel jumped in surprised and turned on his heels, ending up staring at Fran.

"um… the prince was….. listen, froggy, the prince wants to say that he…..li…lo…" Bel mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

"Froggy/Bel senpai" Both Fran and Bel said at the same time.

"You go first, senpai" Fran said, not in monotone anymore, which surprised Bel.

Bel took a deep breath, and spoke in a soft voice " Fran…. I….love….you"

Fran stared up at Bel, "Bel senpai… I love you too…." Fran replied with a smile.

Bel smiled at Fran at surprised him with a kiss, a passionate one. Fran gasped and Bel took this advantage to slip his tongue inside Fran's wet carven, tasting his new lover's mouth. Fran wrapped his arms around Bel neck, pulling him even closer.

" VOIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL?" Squalo's voice was heard down the hall and the two couples broke apart with a string of saliva connecting them. Bel grabbed Fran and ran into his room which is a few doors down.

SLAM! The door was shut loudly before Fran was pushed on the bed by Bel. He stared at his frog, whose eyes were wide in shock. Bel pulled out one of his uniquely shaped knives and ripped all the clothes and garments Fran was wearing, making him fully naked.

" Bel senpai…! What are you d-doi- AAAAHHH!" Fran screamed as Bel leaned down and sucked his now hardened member, nibbling and biting without mercy. Bel reached down to touch the two balls below where he was sucking, receiving a wanton moan in return. It wasn't long till Fran came in Bel's mouth. His cum was swallowed by his lover with a bit at the corner of Bel's lips.

"It isn't over, froggy-chan" Bel sang as he placed three fingers on Fran's lips. Fran automatically took in the three digits, sucking and coating it with natural lube. Soon, Bel decided he have done waiting. He pulled the three fingers out and slid one finger in Fran's entrance, staring at Fran's face for any signs of pain before inserting another one in. This time Fran winced a little.

" if I don't prepare you now, the actual one will be more painful." Bel whispered and slid the third finder in, making scissoring movements. Fran flinched when Bel pulled out and gasped when he heard zippers coming undone.

A throbbing red organ popped out of bel's pants and he inserted it into Fran's stretched entrance earning himself a pleasurable moan. The first few thrust was slow but the pace picked up soon enough.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Fran screamed as his prostate was battered. Bel, on the other hand Bel smirked and aimed for the same spot but was thrusting even faster and harder, until Fran came with another scream. Bel, hearing the scream, came inside Fran.

" Fran…." Bel whispered and was silenced by a finger.

" Hush senpai… I'm tired…" Fran whispered back before falling asleep in his senpai's arms. Bel hugged Fran tighter ,before falling asleep himself.


End file.
